Twinsanity Dejá Vú
by talonofsilver
Summary: Here is where Nina finds her lookalike,and Spyro once again collides with Crash people in another world.Mega crossovers xP. if you don't know what something is, just research it. lol
1. Hanging Around by the Light

Heyy all. I never played any other Crash games other than purple, (it was awesome btw) so if I have any inaccurate info, sorry people. And yes, I pwn Nona. Pease enjoy and R&R.

Chapter 1: Hanging around by the Light…

"Psst. Nina. Come on, we're moving out."

Neo had just woken up his niece to quietly ship her to Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil.

Nothing moved.

"Nina! Come on, it won't be 3 AM forever!"

Silence.

"NINA! ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP! GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED AND MOVE!"

Nina gradually opened her eyes.

"Do you know it's bad luck to wake up a person who's dreaming?"

"No time for that! Pack up your stuff and come on!"

This time there was a strong urgency in his voice. Nina sighed heavily and hurried along.

"We'll get there by choppa, and N. Gin will escort you to enroll in the Academy."

Nina rolled her eyes. _Oh come on, Uncle. I'M 11for goodness sake! Oh yeah _and_ sneaky. _

She thought, which was true. Countless times she had snuck coffee right from his bedroom (Yay for portable coffee makers!)

They arrived at the academy rooftop. Neo pushed a broken shingle with his foot, and a hole opened. N. Gin held Nina's hands behind her back. The party had not gone more than 8 paces forward when a familiar voice rang out.

"Ah. All newbies comezis way these days. Neo, detention. Nina...your name ish Nina Cortex, is it not?"

Nina nodded.

"Another Cortex," Madame Amberly rolled her eyes.

_Now what was that supposed to mean?_

Nina thought.

"Nina, will you please wait by the eating room so ve can discuss Neo's detention?"

Needless to say, Neo was furious. "I graduated! I don't need detention! What the hell are you trying to do here? Pick up any graduates and treat them like kids!"

To this Madame Amberly grinned evilly and shook her head. "I swear you haven't changed a bit, Neo. You're always zecry-baby Cortex around here, and furthermore--"

Nina heard enough. She never liked the sound of her uncle screaming. _Crybaby_, she thought and smiled. Slowly she took a look around and her eyes darted back to her hands. They were cold and unfeeling, and it was only a week ago that they lost their proper use. (ugh I sound like a teacher lol)

Then she just (randomly) tried to stretch, but she heard a faint buzz, and shot up to the ceiling, with nothing to hold onto but the light fixture. She grabbed on, her hands magnetized and her dangling.

_Well this sucks,_ Nina thought when she heard a snore very much like her own.

Nina tried to find the source of the sound, and, to her surprise, saw a girl about her age that looked exactly like her, only the N on her forehead was purple, and her buckteeth were somewhat pointier. _The N,_ Nina thought. _She's a Cortex!_

The weirdest thing was that she was hanging by (a larger size than Nina's) her feet!(And her skirt stayed just like it was on the ground, mind you.) ¬¬

"Odd," whispered Nina, which _was_ odd, because Nina seldom said what she was thinking.

Immediately, her eyes flew open. "What the--? How the heck did you get up here? And...who are you--me?" She nearly screamed.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Mirror Move

Chapter 2: Mirror Move

They both stared at each other for a while and could hear nothing but Neo screaming from the other room. "Well…do you have a name or what? Last name first." said the Nina clone.

Nina didn't see the point (or like) of talking but she did anyway.

"Cortex. _Nina _Cortex. Who are you?"

"Nona Cortex. Who brought you here?"

"The cry-baby that's screaming in the other room? That's my uncle Neo."

Nona gasped. "DAD is still ALIVE!"

Nina looked surprised. "He's your DAD?"

Nona: "Yeah! And…my aunt Nora brought me here before she passed away." Both Nina and Nona looked away.

After a moment of silence

"So let me get this straight. Neo is your dad but he's my uncle…so we have to be cousins."

"_Twins,_ actually. I don't know about you parents but I'm sure Dad might take me in. And besides, you were born only 11½ minutes before me."

"My parents passed away too…Hey I've got some Wumpa Fruit in my pocket. Want some? I've been up here 2 hours."

"Sure. I've been up here 2 weeks. ouch I tried to enroll but nobody noticed me. Hey! Try to throw some on my feet! (Don't worry, your gloves will be fine.) They might demagnetize them!"

"Um, Nona there are two problems with that…Number 1: My hands are magnetized to this light and these are NOT gloves. Number 2: Those can't be your real feet."

"Or can they? My Aunt Nora modified my legs just before I came here so I can kick ass or anything else. Oh…sorry. Maybe I can reach into your pocket and throw some on your hands. We try to knock each other off."

Nina's eyes narrowed. She didn't want anybody reaching into her pocket. But she could see no other option for both herself and Nona to get down.

Grudgingly, Nina let her reach into her pocket and grab two fruits. With careful aim, she threw them at Nina's hands. They demagnetized. Not bad for a kid who didn't eat for two weeks!

(Nona: Oh yeah…starts eating second fruit)

(Mysti: NONA! You're supposed to throw it at your feet. Or bite your way off with your gifted sharp teeth. ¬¬)

Nona threw it at her feet and they both tried to hug now that they were both on the ground. Unfortunately, Nina's way of showing affection (she didn't become a villain yet remember!) was huggling, and Nona's was jumping on people.

So as you can see, both of them had quite a rough (if not painful) time.

At that very moment, Madame Amberly and the very red with lividness Neo came into the room.

"Nona? Is that you?" gasped Neo.

"Dad?" Nona answered.

"Be as villainlike as you can from now on," Madame Amberly reminded everybody.

"Everybody: to bed! You too, crybaby Cortex." said Madame Amberly crisply.

(Neo: Grrr..why did you have to put me in this friggin' story!)

(Mysti: Calm down, hothead. I'll put a link to the picture of you dressed up as Coco.)

(Dr. Cortex: You wouldn't!)

(Mysti: Really. I wouldn't. Duh of course I would! So shut up.)

"Nina, Nona. Come with me."

It was not surprising that Nina's black, gray and white bedroom was identical to Nona's. The only difference was that the undersheet of Nina's bed and dresser was dark red, and Nona's was dark purple.

Nina stretched out on her bed and snuck out her cell phone. (also dark red and Cingular) _Thank you web access,_ she thought.

_End of chapter 2_


	3. How Was School?

Chapter 3:How was School?

Nina and Nona both learned to keep serious faces on and cover each other's backs. Their personalities hardened, that led to them seldom speaking at all, and they both took mind-reading classes so they could talk to each other through their thoughts and expressions.

(Mysti: spiffy, eh? )

_Psst. Nona._

_Yeah?_

_There's a guy we can tackle together._

It was true. Nina saw the weakest link in the chain: Corey the school reject. He was the nicest person in the school. XP

That meant daily pain.

_But Nina, I always whack myself with my fists. I'm way better with footwork._

_And I can't run away as fast as u._

_Do we have a period of self-defense together?_

…_Yeah._

_So I'll help you with your running and ass-kicking, and you help me out with my punching and grip._

This system was perfect. By the end of the term, Nina was just as speedy as Nona, and Nona clocked everything out cold.

If only Corey could be toughened through being constantly beaten up by the school top bullies. (guess who)

But everything changed when Dr. Cortex arrived on the rooftop…

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. Where the Hell are we?

Chapter 4: Where the Hell are we?

Dr. Cortex went the same way, only he stuck to the light fixtures to get to Nina's room.

At the same time, Nina received a call on her cell. (Very unusual)

_Nina. I found your uncle. He's coming quickly! I know a place we can hide. Get out of your room._

_What?_ thought back Nina.

_No time! He's coming this way! Follow me._

Nina hung up and went out, making sure to take her precious oilcan and cell phone charger.

Nona was already outside of her room, and she went to the eating room.

_Stretch!_ Nona thought-beamed.

Nina had to. There was no other way to evade her uncle, who was trying to drag her away.

(Mysti: yes she knows the storyline)

Nina shot to the ceiling, but she could walk! So could Nona!

"Hurry up!" Nona whispered.

Nina raced toward the corner light, and a portal opened!

_Where does this go?_

_I don't know, just come!_

They both plunged through just as Neo was opening Nina's door.

**_(Elsewhere…_**)

Spyro was train fighting with Bianca and Hunter. It was a two-on-two match, counting Sparx. He was just about to use a horn dive when the very same portal opened up!

Spyro tried to skid to a stop, but he couldn't!

Instinctively, the others crashed in after him.

No sooner had Nina landed that she saw Spyro.

_EEP! Dangerous purple puppy! Hide! Nona I have to act stupid to fit into Mysti's story okay?_

_Where the hell are we now? This place looks kinda...old._

They ducked behind a bush and peeked out.

In front of the party was a great big sign that said, _Welcome to Meridell_.

"**_Meridell_**?" everybody said at once.


	5. The Two Wars

Chapter 5: The Second War 

NOTE: I am now labeling who speaks Nina or Nona, to be less confuzzling. R&R ppl plz. And yes I like using chatspeak .

Nona cringed.

Nona: _Oh boy. All I knew was that the portal was there…not where it led._

Nina: _I'LL KILL YOU! As soon as we can figger out really whose world we're in._

Spyro was having no better luck.

"Is anybody really around here?" asked Bianca.

As if in answer to her question, a person actually saw the party, but (luckily)(really it depends on whose side you're on) not Nona or Nina.

"Lyke png! TNT released new pets! I pwn all!"

Everybody looked at each other. "You think TNT is the name of the portal?" said Hunter.

"I doubt it," said Bianca.

"You!" a shrill voice could be heard.

Nobody could be seen or heard. "What are all of you doing out there? Come where I can see you, behind this house."

The party had no choice but to move behind the old-fashioned house. Only a dark purple cloud was there.

Nina and Nona looked at each other then ran away into a tiny hole, but they both fit.

"I brought you here… a war has arisen once again in Meridell. And enemies are close by. One of who you are familiar with, the others you are not. And beware! There will soon be a traitor in your midst. Take great care. Go. Explain to the King that you are here to serve in the war."

"Hold on…who are we fighting?" asked Spyro.

"You will find out when you get to the king. Good luck." And without a trace, the cloud disappeared, without a sound or as much as a puff of smoke.

The party walked to the castle, trying to ignore the many strange looks, and remarks about TNT.

Everything would have been fine had it not been for the guard.

"Who goes 'ere, ey? We need no more troublemakers."

Bianca decided to speak up first. "We need to speak to the king about the…Meridellian war that's going on."

"Blimey. If it isn't what everybody's doing," he muttered.

Spyro had an idea.

"Did you hear TNT released a new pet?"

"They did!" and so the guard ran to…who knows where.

"How did you know about that?" asked Sparx.

"It just came to me," he said.

Inside the castle was glorious! But the throne room was quite hard to find…but it was right in front of them all. :P

* * *

Nina and Nona were really getting cramped in that hole. 

Nina:_Nona. We gotta get out of here. And we gotta fight! This could be our opportunity to show everybody we can kick ass!_

Nona:_Okay okay! Sheesh. But how to get to the castle and sneak I have no idea._

_¬.¬ Just get out of the hole._

They both popped out and crept to the roof of the castle, Nina holding onto Nona's feet while she eavesdropped.

"Oh? I don't remember seeing you four around here." The king was saying, and his name happened to be Skarl, a fat dinosaur type creature he looked.

"We came from another world—you see Sire, we don't know what happened, but a portal opened up and led here. And then a purple cloud talked to us and said you were at war so well," Bianca looked at Hunter nervously, "we're here to help,"

"Recruits!" Skarl laughed. "This war is with Lord Kass. He's taken over the citadel hanging over Meridell again. This time, he's planning to terrorize Meridell too. You there, fellow. You look strong, but you have to learn to use a sword."

Hunter's eyes popped. "Whoa! A sword! I mean…thank you, sire."

Skarl chuckled. "And you," he pointed to Sparx. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sparx, but with all due respect sire, my place is with Spyro," he buzzed.

"I see. And you—you look like you could use some armor."

Spyro tried to object, but couldn't find a good excuse. "It just isn't movable," he managed to say at last.

"I'll have to see how all of you fight. Talok! Bring them to the training dummies."

Talok looked like a cat, except that he had armor. (If you are a neopet fan, I am describing a Wocky)

Nona: "Ugh…my head feels weird… Nina, you hag for a while and I'll hold you down."

Nina:"No way! My hands can't get tired but yours can. And…Meridell sounds evil, so maybe I can join their side. What do you think Nona?"

Nona:"You're crazy! Kass sounds way better than medieval stuff like _Meridell_. NOW PULL ME UP! And by the way, why are we speaking?"

Nina pulled Nona up and they slid down the roof but couldn't get hurt. Nina always landed on her hands, and Nona always landed on her feet.

Nona:_I thought we were the ass-kicking team! Why do you want to fight for Meridell?_

Nina:_Oh come on, Nona. Often things like that are lies. MERIDELL is obviously on the side of evil. Maybe if you could just—_

Nona:_LOOK! We're never going to stop arguing about this, so let's just go our separate ways, even if we ARE twins._

Nina:_o.o Fine. But you're not getting my cell phone when I die, you remember that._

So the war between Meridell and Kass was not the only one that was going on…

_End of Chapter 5_


	6. Training

Chapter 6: Training

Talok led them to the dummy training area. It was just bags filled with straw on sticks, but they were tightly sewn together.

"You, cheetah. Who are you, and what training did the king assign you to?" asked Talok.

"My name is Hunter, and King Skarl assigned me to sword training."

"Hunter, eh? Attack this bag with one blow. Show me what you have."

Hunter swung the sword like a baseball bat and sliced off a piece of fur off of Bianca's head. Bianca screamed.

"No, no, no. Try concentrating on your grip, and time the swings. 1..2..3"

This time also, he nearly attacked Sparx.

"Um…let's see how you are at archery and sniping."

Talok led him to a ledge where Hunter could crouch and look below.

"Now hit this here target three times."

Hunter drew his first bow. _Twang_ it went as it whizzed into the tiny bull's-eye. Talok looked surprised. Once again, _twang_ and another bull's-eye was achieved. The same thing happened the third time.

Talok applauded. "You're perfect! I will tell the king to move you into the right archery position."

They stared.

"It means you did good," he said.

"Now…Lady Rabbit. What is it that you do?"

"Sorceress-in-Training," she answered.

"Erm…could you be a bit more specific?"

"I can fight with air magic, dark, earth, light and bubbles, but not as powerful as Spyro."

Hunter looked at Bianca suspiciously. She looked back at him apologetically.

"Well then, Miss Bianca, give us a demonstration of each type of magic you can use on this here dummy." Talok kicked it.

"Be careful now, this one shoots back fire."

Bianca teleported herself to the same ledge Hunter was previously on. Using bubble magic, she shielded herself and a strong force of water bubblesflew ontothe dummy.

Talok looked impressed. "Well done, Miss Bianca." Hunter shot a look at Talok from behind his back. Bianca tossed him a look that said, _Easy, guy._

"Now…dragonfly. You say you protect this dragon?"

"Sure do," buzzed Sparx.

"Very well, you know what to do. As for you, dragon, show me your attacks on this steel dummy."

Spyro was surprised. It took a lot of firepower to melt steel. _Well but if it saves this land, then that's what they'll get._

Spyro made his way to the dummy, and used his most powerful flamethrower on it. Almost immediately, the steel melted halfway.

Talok was thrilled at this point. "Excellent! I will make a note of the positions all four of you will be in. You wait here while I report this to his Majesty at once."

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Nina was having a tough time looking for the Meridell Castle. But when she found it, the guard was back and even madder.

"OY!'Oo goes there?"

"Cortex. _Nina _Cortex. I've come to help Meridell's side in the war."

"You are SO lucky, Lady Nina." the guard muttered under his breath. Grudgingly the guard let her through.

Nina was going to the throne room and she found it much easier getting there than it had been for Spyro and the others.

"Sire? I have come as a recruit to help the Meridell war." She said, remembering not to speak in her mind.

"Not another one!" Skarl was getting annoyed. He never sawthis many recruitswho came like this in one day.

"Fine. I just hope you're not a…never mind. Talok! Another one!" (he didn't want to say n00b.)

Talok sighed and he was a little weary from training, but he didn't want to evade the king's orders.

When they got outside, Talok said, "This is the training area…_ Well duh I can see that. _thought Nina.

"And here are the dummies. Now then, Lady Nina. Do you attack short-range or long range?"

"A bit of both," she replied. _Why the hell do you need to know?_ rolled around in her mind.

"Oh?" Let's see what you can do with a default firing dummy."

_Try as hard as you can to sound smart, I can see right through you._

But Nina nodded. She swung her fist from a distance, wrenching the dummy out from the ground, on top of a chicken (in another world) and then he cried out, "THE SKY IS FALLING!"

(Mysti: Corny but cute lol.)

Talok's jaw dropped. "Erm...very good, Lady Nina. Now try this harder dummy, close range."

Nina ran up to it and gave it a fierce donkey kick forward.

Talok quickly recorded her position, but it was next to SPYRO! Nina peeked over his shoulder and nearly screamed.

_The purple puppy! OMG…this is NOT gonna be good…_

Nona made her way to the citadel, and climbed her way up.

An ugly yellow bird (what we neopians call a Darigan Pteri) swooped very close to her and growled, "Identify yourself if you want to live,"

"Nona Cortex, future supporter of Lord Kass."

"Smart. Follow me, please."

Nona followed, unaware of what was going to happen…

_End of Chapter 6_


	7. The Battle begins, but does it end?

Chapter 7: The Battle Begins…but Does it End?

The Pteri screeched for its master to come. At that moment, a tall, darkish-purple figure with armor on that looked like an eagle strode out. The Pteri perched on his shoulders, talons gleaming menacingly.

(To Neopians: I know Lord Kass doesn't have a Pteri on his shoulder, but I just wanted to add SOMETHING! Don't want to be a copycat now would I?)

"What do you want, puny school kid?" he growled.

_Sure, try to be as scary as you can._

"I'd like to help your side in this war, sir," she said.

"Fine. We might have a use for a ghost soon…"

_OH FOR…_

In the distance, a horn sounded.

"Troops! Move to the Darkness Island of Air! They'll be planning a sneak attack on us, because they think we're stupid," Kass ordered.

_Well you ARE._ thought Nona.

Nona hitched a ride on another Pteri, and off they were.

Meanwhile, the Meridell troops were moving toward the citadel and the Faerie pets spotted the others quickly.

Spyro could see the Kass Army moving toward the Island. He signaled Bianca to send out a blast of fire with him. It was a direct hit to the last 5 columns of flying pets. (Luckily) Nona was not hit.

The Kass Army shot through the air full speed ahead. Everybody unanimously decided to fight on land.

When they got there, the top Meridell knights snuck around to behind the enemy bosses, while the Kass Army was doing just the same. Nona was done oiling her feet, and she kicked everything no problem.

But Spyro was focusing on the past as he was fighting. _What did that cloud mean when she said one enemy you are familiar with? And a traitor?_

Nina's hands were skilled in fighting, and Spyro barely noticed her.

Spyro was now having flashbacks.

**Begin Flashback**

"Nina wants to play with purple puppy!" (Guess who)

_Really. Your hands get in the way of everything. So do you._

(Afterward)

"Waah! Why won't you play with me, purple puppy?"

**End Flashback**

"Purple puppy watch out!" A blast of darkness was propelling itself like a bullet towards Spyro. Swiftly, he flew out of the way. Then he remembered that voice—"NINA?"

_Oh crap. _she thought.

The Meridell troops weren't doing so hot. Only one knight fought his way through to Lord Kass.

"Jeran. Did you really think Meridell's top knight could prevail?" Kass knocked him over to an edge of the island.

The blue wolf-like knight was just barely hanging from the edge. "Goodbye Jeran. And don't worry. Your little sister Lisha will be well taken care of."

_Goodbye, Lisha. _He thought as he plummeted to the rocky grounds below.

(Insert line here)

Most everybody was just completely worn out and could not move.

At that moment, the same blast of darkness enclosed Hunter. "NO! Hunter!" Bianca rushed to his side, trying to use healing magic and light magic to undo the darkness spell.

_End of Chapter 7_


	8. Death makes its Entrance

Chapter 8: Death Arrives

"It won't work, Bianca. I fell this darkness sucking me in… it might get you too. Be brave, Bianca. Be a heroine…for me. And remember me…" his voice was cut short as the darkness sapped the last of his life from him.

Bianca nudged his cold shoulder. Nothing else moved. Sobbing, she fell, losing her will to live, her energy also being sapped.

Nina continued fighting, unaware of anything that was happening.

King Skarl and Lord Kass moved away from the battle, watching how everything was going.

Lord Kass smiled. The dark faerie had done her work well. The only other things she could really do were turn into a purple cloud and tell the future.

Finally, Nina, Nona and the dark faerie came face to face. Nina was on one side, and Nona and the faerie on the other.

(The cowboy theme from _The Good, the Bad and the Ugly_ plays)

Nina launched a spring-loaded hand at the Faerie. She bounced it back with a Shadow Shield. It clanged back to her wrist in agony, although Nina refused to show it.

The faerie threw its power with all its might into Nina, the darkness now sucking her in. "What the HELL? I only wanted her unconscious!"

"And I could know that HOW?" the Faerie said.

Nona rushed to Nina, at a loss for words.

Nona: _Nina! Twin! Fight this darkness!_

Nina: _Haven't you figgered it out already? Get Bianca if you want to save me…and you're still not getting my cell phone._ She smiled weakly.

Nona scurried to Bianca as fast as her feet would carry her. "Rabbit! My sister is in danger! Only you can help her! GO!" she screamed.

Bianca held the hand as she ran, looking back at Hunter. _If only I had been more faithful._

_End of Chapter 8_


	9. Miracles of Light

Chapter 9: Miracles of Light

She stared. "You?" With all her might, she used her most powerful healing/light spell, but it backfired a little bit.

"Okay I just KNOW something is going to happen."

Something did happen. The entire island began to shake, and light was pouring out from Bianca, sweeping the island. Bianca rose from her spot on the ground, and a bursting wave of shimmering golden-pink light covered the island as she came down.

Nina blinked. Nona noticed and they tried to hug, but this time, landing in the right place.

"I say neither side is evil. Truce?" Nona said.

"Truce," Nina smiled.

Bianca smiled halfheartedly. Inwardly, she was happy that she saved this girl, who looked identical to the other one. But her mind drifted back to Hunter. So did her body, and she just lay on him and sobbed into his fur.

Hunter blinked. "Hey! I just groomed that!"

Bianca rose. "Hunter?"

He grinned. "Nine lives, baby!"

Lord Kass saw everything that was happening and he rushed outside. "Jeridah what happened?"

"I-I don't know…but I'm getting rather weak." She sank to her knees and disappeared without a trace.

"Urgh! I'LL handle this war MYSELF!"

He dared anyone to charge him, armor and all.

Nina and Nona quietly snuck into a bush.

Then, Spyro had an idea. He looked at his friends and started rubbing himself all over Bianca!

"AAACK! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bianca screamed.

Hunter was just getting ready to attack Spyro full blast, when he saw him rise up and dive into Kass.

**_BZAAAP!_**

Lord Kass was paralyzed by the static electricity! "Everybody attack!"

The Meridell side went wild. Most of the Kass Army were fleeing in fear and deserting Kass for good. The battle was now over in a matter of minutes.

"But how are we going to get back to our world?" Sparx buzzed.

Everybody froze.

_End of Chapter 9_


End file.
